Los rumores florecen sin avisar -Spring Box-
by JS Interval
Summary: Los rumores sobre dos triángulos amorosos se esparcen con velocidad en la escuela Kisetsu. Miku y Luka, junto a Gumi y Lily, han quedado atrapadas en un escándalo que solo pueden solucionar diciendo la verdad de su relación. Al mismo tiempo las mayores buscan una explicación para la reciente "amistad" entre sus novias y un par de chicos. Al final, ¿Quien quiere a quien? [One-Shot]


*Enciende la grabadora de letras (?)* ¡Hola, aquí Interval! Esta es una serie de one-shots de trama ligera dedicados a algunas personas del fandom que aprecio de una u otra manera. Hay Negitoro y Gomita de Limón (Sí, sí, es LilyxGumi, perdón por eso) en cada historia. *Apaga la grabadora* Este es el tercero de una serie de cuatro "Boxs". Intenté, con mucho esfuerzo, darles más atención a Lily y Gumi, porque se supone que eran la pareja principal, aunque el Negitoro es maligno y se roba el protagonismo a veces...En fin, los dejo con la historia. Creo que el Rate está mal...pero Ssssch, calla y seamos felices.

 **Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Crypton Future Media e INTERNET Co.

 **Cronología de los Seasons Box's: _Autumn - Winter - Spring - Summer_**

 ** _(No seas rebelde y hazme caso, si los lees en desorden no verás el progreso de las parejas)_**

* * *

One-Shot

Los rumores florecen sin avisar Spring Box

" _La primavera es la mejor estación para reafirmar los lazos con la persona que te gusta. El florecimiento masivo es perfecto para cultivar el romance…o aventurarse a uno nuevo. Para mí esta estación definitivamente es la más indicada para iniciar seriamente algo…" Gumi – Estudiante de primer año de la escuela Kisetsu._

La entrada de la escuela Kisetsu se veía más refrescante que de costumbre debido a la brisa primaveral que traía consigo el olor de las flores. Como siempre, los miembros del consejo estudiantil se encontraban inspeccionando a los estudiantes que iban llegando. La diferencia estaba en que no eran Meiko y Luka, sino Kaito y Gakupo. Estos habían sido delegados a tal tarea luego de que Meiko los regañase por quejarse respecto del desenlace de los chocolates destinados al consejo estudiantil. Ciertamente se las había arreglado para dar vuelta la situación con su carácter, ya que ello tenían todo el derecho de reclamarle, después de todo habían sido utilizados en pos de un capricho que la castaña se negó a revelar completamente. Sólo les dijo que habían sido utilizados como material de ensayo para San Valentín y que el motivo y el fin justificaban los medios. El secretario y el tesorero del consejo entendieron con poco esfuerzo mental que de seguro Meiko había ayudado a Luka a preparar el chocolate, y que Lily había estado incluida en eso; sino la escena que habían visto ese 14 de Febrero no hubiese tenido sentido. Ahora se encontraban suspirando, aquella tarea era demasiada aburrida para ellos, que estaban acostumbrados a actividades y tareas más prácticas. Aunque la divisar un par de chicas de primer año su ánimo cambió. Cuando estuvieron cerca estas los saludaron con la mano. Miku y Gumi habían comenzado a hablar más con ellos tras lo del chocolate, en parte porque eran interesantes; la otra mitad era una desconfianza que crecía y disminuía según los comentarios sobre Luka y Lily que recibían de vez en cuando.

—Miku-chan, otra vez vienes sin blazer, la próxima vez tendré que…regañarte en privado o enviar a Megurine para que te regañe…. —Dijo Kaito con tono cariñoso mientras le arreglaba el chaleco. Miku solo rió algo nerviosa, no quería que Luka se enterase o se enojaría…y mucho.

—Dices eso, pero tu corbata está suelta, Kaito-senpai… —Dijo Gumi, a continuación miró a Gakupo. —Y la tuya también, Gakupo-senpai. —Y procedió a apretársela sin permiso, al ponerse en puntillas tropezó y terminó apoyándose en él.

—Deberías tener más cuidado, Gumi-chan… —Le dijo con delicadeza al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros para devolverla a su posición. —Y gracias. —Añadió guiñándole el ojo.

A lo lejos una rubia contemplaba aquello con una creciente ira en su semblante, preguntándose desde cuando aquel afeminado y su adorada Gumi eran tan cercanos. Caminó con brusquedad hacía ellos, pero se detuvo a la mitad del trayecto. No podía reaccionar violentamente otra vez, ya había cometido aquel error al molestarse por Luka. Además Kamui era un chico, y uno excéntrico. Con esos argumentos se calmó, de seguro su peliverde solo lo estaba tratando bien por cortesía. Pero justo cuando creía que todo estaba bien, su mente se encargó de recordarle un suceso que le había contado Luka hace un tiempo. En el White Day Miku había llegado a casa con dulces en una caja que venía atada con una cinta azul; recordó que al día siguiente Gumi había compartido con ella unos dulces que venían en una caja atada con una cinta morada. Era algo demasiado extraño como para ser una simple coincidencia. La conclusión de que los habían comprado en la misma tienda quedó descartada cuando empezaron a notar más interacción con Kaito y Gakupo. Había una pieza en el rompecabezas de San Valentín que le faltaba a ella y a Luka.

Para cuando llegó a la zona de inspección Gumi y Miku habían partido ya a su salón. Miró fijamente a Gakupo, como para intimidarlo. Sólo consiguió que este le sonriera y luego se le acercara.

—Ya casi es hora de que comience el primer bloque, deberíamos irnos, Chloe-san —Le dijo con calma.

—¿Eh?

—¿No lo recuerdas? Estamos en la misma clase… —Le dijo con calma y luego añadió con confianza mientras se le acercaba. —Eres tan olvidadiza, Lily.

—¿P-Perdón? —Contiendo las ganas de golpearlo se limitó a guardar distancia.

—Como sea, vámonos.

Se vio obligada a caminar junto a él, sintiéndose excesivamente observada. Kamui le hablaba de cosas triviales, pero útiles, por lo que estaba obligad a prestarle atención. No supo que aquello, desde la distancia, parecía una escena que demostraba una cercanía entre ellos. Tampoco pudo imaginar que Gumi, que había hecho el trayecto hacia los salones de segundo año para darle un almuerzo que le había preparado, estaría presenciando aquello. Su expresión se tornó seria y desconfiada, Lily no era famosa por tener amistades, y menos con chicos. Pensó que Gakupo la estaba tratando con demasiada confianza, más al ver como la había tomado por la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo por un mal cálculo de pasos. Al mismo tiempo Luka y Kaito venían llegando al salón, hablando de cosas relacionadas con el consejo estudiantil, hasta que el peliazul tocó —intencionalmente, y tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible— algo que pondría a la pelirrosa en guardia.

—Sabes Lu-chan, hoy una estudiante volvió a venir sin su uniforme completo, y eso que siempre le advierto…

—Tal vez no te respeta lo suficiente. —Le dijo Luka con calma, eso no era un hecho nuevo en la vida de Kaito.

—No creo que sea el caso, últimamente nos estamos llevando muy bien, creo que es por eso.

—Meiko-senpai podría molestarse si supiera que una estudiante te está coqueteando.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero Miku-chan no coquetea conmigo! O tal vez lo hace y no me doy cuenta… —Añadió en un murmullo, intentando asociar la fría y cortante mirada de Luka con un helado poco común.

—¿Miku-chan? —Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Sí, Miku-chan es muy linda y amable…lo descubrí el día de los preparativos para la fiesta de San Val- —Se detuvo en seco, estuvo a punto de revelar información que podría arruinar el plan que tenía con Gakupo, o en su defecto acelerar demasiado las cosas.

—Termina tu frase, Kaito. —Dijo severamente la pelirrosa. La voz del profesor, que estaba justo detrás de ellos, les hizo dar por finalizada la conversación; el peliazul se había salvado milagrosamente.

Las clases del primer bloque transcurrieron normales, hasta el primer receso, donde Luka no dudó en ponerse de pie fieramente y dirigirse hasta el puesto de Kaito. Sin embargo, Gakupo supo leer el ambiente y la interrumpió diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella unas cosas sobre el presupuesto del consejo. Kaito suspiró como si estuviese dejando ir la mitad de su alma y luego se lanzó pesadamente sobre la mesa. Lily, quien había quedado extrañada por la impulsiva reacción de la pelirrosa, decidió intentar conversar con la persona a la que se dirigía.

—Hola, Shion.

—Ah, Lily-san, me alegra que recuerdes mi nombre. —Le dijo con ánimos renovados.

—Uhm, iré directo al grano, ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Luka? —Dijo sin pensar que la manera de plantear la pregunta terminaría saliéndole caro.

—Ah, eso…creo que Lu-chan está molesta conmigo por haberle hablado de Miku-chan…aunque no entiendo bien por qué.

—Yo sí… —Susurró mientras pensaba que Luka podía ser casi tan explosiva como ella de vez en cuando.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, nada, iré a buscarla para que se calme…de seguro el estrés del consejo la tiene de mal humor…

—Ustedes dos se llevan bien, ¿eh? —Le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, luego intentó imitar a Gakupo y dijo con aire místico. —A pesar de que hasta hace poco siempre estaban discutiendo…

La rubia no pudo responder nada, Luka venía entrando al salón con la clara intención de encarar a Kaito. La detuvo, le dijo algo que solo ellas pudieron escuchar y entonces salieron. Se quedaron conversando cerca de una escalera sobre los hechos recientes. Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando entre ese par y sus novias. Gumi parecía estar volviéndose cercana a Gakupo y Kaito hablaba con demasiada confianza de Miku. Luka le contó sobre la frase de Kaito que la había hecho explotar y luego tuvo que calmar a Lily, que había reaccionado igual o peor. Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó esperaron a Miku y Gumi en las mesas de almuerzo que había al aire libre, hoy todas comerían juntas, o eso se suponía, ya que ninguna de las dos apareció. Todo se estaba volviendo aún más raro. Lo que no sabían era que las chicas no habían concretado el encuentro debido a los múltiples rumores que habían estado escuchando. "He visto a Kamui-senpai hablarle e incluso tomar de la cintura a esa tal Chloe" "¿No crees que últimamente Shion-senpai y Megurine-senpai hacen muchas actividades del consejo juntos?" Escucharon entre los pasillos mientras se dirigían a la azotea.

—¡Esto es demasiado extraño! —Exclamó la peliverde apenas Miku cerró la puerta. —¡¿Qué rayos está pasando con Lily?! ¡No recuerdo que fuese tan sociable!

—Bueno…¿no es bueno que esté haciendo amigos?

—Es Gakupo-senpai ¡Gakupo-senpai, ¿entiendes?! Es claro que uno de sus pasatiempos es coquetearles a las chicas de la forma en la que lo ha hecho conmigo recientemente…

—¡Ah! ¿No será que te está usando para acercarse a Lily? —Dijo Miku con un tono que rayaba entre lo serio y lo divertido.

—En ese caso Kaito-senpai no se queda atrás contigo… —Le lanzó con amargura antes de continuar, Miku infló su mejillas. —Como sea, entiendo que lo de Kaito no vaya a ningún lado… ¿pero qué hay de Lily? Qué tal si…decide vengarse por lo del chocolate o algo.

—¿Por qué haría algo tan tonto como eso?

—Porque…bueno, puede que sea mi imaginación, pero ha estado hablando mucho del incidente de San Valentín desde que le di parte de los dulces que me dio Gakupo-senpai…

—Luka ha estado haciendo lo mismo…

—¡¿No será que?! —Dijeron ambas al unísono.

Lo habían entendido, Luka y Lily se habían enterado de alguna manera que les habían dado sus chocolates a Kaito y Gakupo y ahora intentaban averiguarlo. O al menos esa era la teoría a la que llegaron luego de pensar mientras almorzaban. Sin embargo, las nombradas iban bastante lejos de aquel planteamiento, ya que simplemente sospechaban que estas seguían jugando con ellas al estar coqueteando con Gakupo y Kaito. Lo que encontrarían a la mañana siguiente en cada tablero de informaciones de la escuela haría que todo se tornase aún más confuso.

"¿Amor en el consejo estudiantil?" Decía un titular puesto en el tablero central, bajo este había una imagen a color que mostraba la muñeca de Kaito, o más bien la cinta que llevaba; podía leerse bajo esta lo siguiente: "En San Valentín se le vio usando una cinta rosa, ¿es esto un código para su enamorada?" Otro afiche, que estaba justo al lado, planteaba algo similar con Gakupo y Lily, con la diferencia de que hablaban de la rubia y el pelimorado como "la belleza de bajo perfil y el galán exótico". Miku y Gumi fueron las primeras en leer aquello, ya que tenían práctica en el club de los Kagamine. Comenzaron a leer los detalles mientras la irritación y los celos iban creciendo a la par. Lo primero porque habían sido engañadas completamente por los chicos y lo segundo, porque habían collages de fotos que mostraban a Lily y Luka con un comportamiento "cercano" a ellos. No entendían si era una broma de mal gusto por parte de sus senpais o una forma de hacerles confesar que estaban saliendo con otra chica. Cualquiera de las opciones no podría terminar bien.

—"Luka Megurine, quien siempre se ha mostrado desinteresada en temas amorosos, recientemente le ha dado chocolates al secretario del consejo estudiantil, ¡y su confesión ha sido exitosa!" —Leía Miku tratando de imitar a algún presentador de chismes de televisión.

—"Lily Chloe, una belleza desconocida, ¡se ha ganado el corazón del Gakupo, el galán del consejo!" —Leía a su vez Gumi, sintiendo ganas de tachar las partes donde trataban de "belleza" a Lily; esa belleza solo podía contemplarla ella.

—¡Todo esto es tan estúpido! —Exclamó exasperada Miku, que ya no podía seguir leyendo las mentiras que se contaban como verdad en aquel papel.

—Tranquila, solo tenemos que enfrentarlos, destrozarles la cara y luego pedirles que lo aclaren todo. —Dijo con frialdad Gumi, apretando sus puños; Lily no era la única que podía ponerse violenta en estos casos.

Sin embargo, el plan de Gakupo y Kaito iba más allá de eso, cuando las chicas partieron a su práctica se acercaron al tablero junto a unos miembros del Club de Periodismo. Todo estaba saliendo como lo esperaban y como el club les debía un favor por haberles autorizado ilícitamente un valor extra de presupuesto, no habían podido negarse ante la extraña petición; aunque tampoco les molestaba mucho. Con rapidez estos agregaron otros afiches y desaparecieron de la escena. Ambos miembros del consejo empezaron a reír, lo que les esperaba ahora sería una tormenta aún peor. En los encabezados podía leerse "Miku, la talentosa de primer año está tras Kaito Shion, ¿triángulo amoroso?" y "Gumi, la sorpresa de primer año que brilló en el evento de S.V. está tras Gakupo Kamui, ¿otro triángulo amoroso a la vista?" Tras eso partieron en dirección hacia la entrada, si querían conservar sus vidas lo más sabio era faltar a clases hoy.

Cuando Luka y Lily encontraron los afiches no dudaron en arrancarlos de cuajo al mismo tiempo para luego romperlos en tantos pedazos como pudieron. Acto seguido, partieron en busca de los responsables. Tras casi echar abajo la puerta del salón del club de periodismo exigieron las explicaciones prudentes. Luego de un par de amenazas y un poco de sangre derramada por los puños de Lily, los miembros involucrados confesaron todo. Comenzaron a caminar bruscamente hacia el salón, sintiendo las miradas de todos. Ya no había vuelta atrás para nada, los rumores se habían vuelto demasiado grandes y escandalosos como para que se conformaran con una "edición de aclaración" por parte de los miembros del club de periodismo. Al entrar solo encontraron las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de clases. Luka en particular fue abordada por varias chicas que le pedían una explicación. Todo era un caos.

En una plaza cercana a la escuela, los responsables de todo se encontraban sentados en una banca bebiendo jugo en caja. Agradecieron que Meiko hubiese enfermado, y de paso lo vieron como una señal del destino para llevar a cabo su plan maestro.

—Ya va siendo hora de que partamos, tenemos que terminar nuestra misión… —Dijo Kaito mientras se ponía de pie.

—Bien dicho, Kaito…solo espero que no nos arruinen demasiado el rostro.

—Mei-chan no me perdonará si alguno de esos rumores termina llegando hasta ella antes de que le pueda explicar algo…

—No lo creo, ella sabía de lo Luka desde antes, ahora tendrá que soportar que hagamos esto a modo de… ¿despecho? Si se puede poner así…por lo de los chocolates.

Y así partieron nuevamente hacia la escuela, en el camino Gakupo le había enviado un mensaje a Gumi que decía "Lo siento, ve con Lily al escenario del gimnasio a la hora del almuerzo y les aclararé todo". Kaito a su vez le envió un mensaje a Luka en el que ponía "Lu-chan, en serio lo siento, ve con Miku a la azotea a la hora del almuerzo para aclararles todo". Hecho eso apuraron el paso. Al llegar se fueron sigilosamente hacia la sala audiovisual que servía para difundir mensajes a través de los parlantes de la escuela, entre otras funciones similares. Kaito llamó a otro contacto involucrado y miembro del club de teatro para que se preparara, luego marcó otro número y un miembro del club de acróbatas le respondió que ya estaba listo. Entre tanto Gakupo encendió un computador y comenzó a activar unas cámaras que ya había enlazado previamente a los televisores que estaban en varias partes de la escuela; ahora solo faltaba que la otra parte las encendiera y que el acto final comenzara. Las protagonistas de este venían llegando con paso violento a los lugares acordados. Gumi tiraba de una confundida Lily, que nada había alcanzado a decirle cuando se encontraron; Luka tiraba de Miku de manera similar, esta tampoco había podido decir mucho.

—¡Kaito, maldito adicto a los helados, más te vale no huir! —Gritó la pelirrosa al tiempo que habría de golpe la puerta de la azotea, obviamente no encontró a nadie.

—¡Gakupo-senpai, ya fue suficiente! —Gritaba a su vez la peliverde mientras descorría con violencia la puerta del gimnasio, tampoco encontró a quien buscaba.

—No pensé que tenías tanta fuerza. —Le dijo la rubia para intentar relajar los ánimos.

—¡Tu no me vengas con eso! ¡¿Eres idiota?! —Le gritó indignada sin mirarla, avanzando hacía el escenario con la esperanza de encontrar al pelimorado.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Que yo sepa tú también eres parte de este chisme barato!

—¿Eh?

Y Lily tuvo que contarle la otra parte de los afiches que había visto. Luka pronto haría lo mismo, ya que una discusión similar se estaba llevando a cabo en la azotea. Cuando llegaron al escenario no vieron a nadie, solo notaron que las luces no estaban encendidas en esa zona, aunque no le prestaron mayor atención.

—¡No entiendo cómo pudiste caer en algo como esto! ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Y también una mentirosa! —Gumi ya no podía más, tenía demasiadas emociones acumuladas en su pecho. —¡¿Qué pasó con tu plan de romance intenso?!

—¡No ha cambiado! ¡Desde que te conocí que he intentado demostrarte lo que siento, sabes que eres la única a la que amo! —Dijo la rubia mientras se le acercaba.

Gumi retrocedió por instinto, pero terminó tropezando con algo… ¿Una berenjena…? ¿Qué hacía eso ahí? De todas formas eso no importaba ahora, Lily también había tropezado, cayendo sobre ella. Ahora la miraba fijamente, sus manos estaban apoyadas a ambos costados de su cabeza: no podría huir de esos salvajes ojos azules.

—¡Fuiste tú la que no se inmutó ante sus coqueteos! ¿No eres tú la que está distrayéndose otra vez con otras personas? —Le dijo sintiendo como las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar de sus ojos. —¡Maldita sea! ¡Solo quería tu chocolate, ¿sabes?! ¡Quería ser quien te diera dulces en el White Day! ¡Y ahora quisiera que todo el mundo supiera que eres mi novia, Gumi!

—Ah… —Gumi no tenía palabras, sintió las lágrimas de Lily caerle sobre las mejillas. La miró, estaba tan indefensa. Se sentía culpable por lo del chocolate, al final le había afectado más de lo que creía. —Lily yo…lo siento…

—Te amo, en serio te amo…Gumi, por favor, solo dime que no sientes algo por Kamui… —Gumi no le respondió con palabras, solo la acercó con sus brazos y la besó con más pasión que de costumbre.

Aunque la pasión que la peliverde había puesto en aquel acto aun no podía compararse con la escena que habían montado Miku y Luka en la azotea. Luego de discutir y aclarar los malos entendidos —con un poco más de calma que la otra pareja involucrada— se acercaron a la otra suspirando cansadas. Se abrazaron tiernamente y tras dedicarse un par de "te amo" se besaron. Hasta ahí todo iba bien, hasta que la frustración de Luka se convirtió en lujuria y la culpa de Miku pasó a ser deseo. Gakupo había tenido que cortar la transmisión por obvias razones, arruinando lo que era una romántica escena entre la peliverde y la rubia. De todas formas había sido suficiente como para que toda la escuela se enterase de la verdad. Kaito abrió la comunicación de los parlantes para darle el toque final a todo y luego prepararse para correr por su vida junto a Gakupo.

—Estudiantes de Kisetsu, soy Kaito Shion y lo que acaban de presenciar es parte de una actuación a gran escala para el siguiente evento de la escuela, ¡esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado! —Hizo una pausa para respirar hondo— Lamentamos haberlos confundido y esperamos que esto les sirva de aclaración.

Entre la masa estudiantil todo se volvió medianamente claro. El mensaje de Kaito había sido ambiguo a propósito y ahora no sabían con certeza que era verdad y que no. Algunos se enteraron primero que otros de lo que no había sido actuado al ver a las parejas caminar de la mano de forma apresurada hacia la sala audiovisual. No los encontraron, empezaron a recorrer cada parte de la escuela, se separaron y al final acabaron reuniéndose en la entrada de la escuela.

—Nos atraparon vilmente… —Susurró Luka mientras abrazaba a Miku por detrás. —Pero ya no me importa. —Agregó antes de besarle el cuello con suavidad.

—¡¿Qué significa lo de "presenciar"?! ¡¿Qué nos grabaron?! —Exclamó Lily, que aún no terminaba de procesar lo sucedido.

—Exacto. Es probable…no…es seguro que toda la escuela nos ha visto. —Dijo Miku con desgano.

—¡¿T-Toda la escuela?! —Añadió Gumi al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia el pecho de la rubia para ocultar la vergüenza.

—¿C-Cómo puedes estar así de calmada, señorita perfección? ¿No se arruinará tu imagen ahora que todos saben este pequeño detalle tuyo?

—Aún te falta tiempo para entenderlo, Lily. Miku es lo único que me importa, y si me echan de esta escuela solo tendré que aplicar a otra…

—De todas formas ya todo está arruinado, solo queda esperar las consecuencias. —Añadió Miku antes de voltearse para besar a la pelirrosa.

—E-Están bastante motivadas hoy… —Murmuró la rubia al tiempo que le cubría los ojos a la peliverde, que se había movido para mirar a la pareja cuando estaba hablando.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Lily?

—¡Nada! Como sea, vámonos de aquí…

—¿Eh? ¡P-Pero tengo clases ahora, y tú también!

—¡Al diablo con eso, tú te vas conmigo!

—Y ahí va la ex perezosa y ahora rebelde Lily Chloe. —Dijo Luka con tono de narrador, luego volvió a besar a Miku. —¿Quieres quedarte?

—Sabes que no. —Miku le sonrió con malicia y ambas partieron rumbo a su hogar.

Antes de que terminara el día, y cuando ambas parejas habían olvidado la mayor parte del asunto, Gakupo y Kaito volvieron a aparecer: traían sus bolsos y una caja con chocolates. Recibieron un gracias, un par de golpes en la cara y un roce que indicaba que les habían quitado el presente de sus manos. Suspiraron y luego rieron por la nueva apariencia que tenían sus rostros.

Al día siguiente Meiko, ya repuesta de su resfrío, apareció en la escuela nuevamente. Cuando se enteró de todo citó a los involucrados en la sala del consejo estudiantil. Las parejas que el día anterior se habían sentido seguras ahora estaban preocupadas. Miku y Luka por las becas, no las expulsarían al ser estudiantes aplicadas; Lily y Gumi en tanto temían directamente por su permanencia en la escuela. Sin embargo, Meiko no habló de nada relacionado con eso, en su lugar les pidió disculpas por no haber hablado con ellas antes, aun teniendo sospechas de que estaban juntas. Acto seguido se disculpó también por las estúpidas acciones de Kaito y Gakupo, estos también se disculparon. "Nos encargaremos de que esto genere la menor polémica posible, pero por favor absténganse de ese tipo de…acciones indecorosas dentro de la escuela" Eso último había ido dirigido directamente a Miku y Luka, que evadieron a toda costa la mirada de la castaña. Una vez que ambas parejas estuvieron libres sintieron como si una fuerte presión hubiese sido retiradas de sus hombros, suspiraron, se abrazaron y luego agradecieron que Meiko lo supiese todo desde antes…y lo principal: que las hubiese comprendido. "Su orientación sexual es solo una de sus características, no puedo castigarlas por eso si tienen otras cualidades destacables", había dicho la castaña durante la conversación.

—Ah, chicas, esperen, Mei-chan tiene algo más que decirles —Kaito salió justo cuando estaban a punto de partir a algún lugar a relajarse.

—Sé que la invitación que les haré no reparará los hechos pero quisiera que la aceptasen. Sucede que tengo una casa en la playa y cada año, como sabrá Luka y el resto de los miembros del consejo estudiantil, vamos allí en el receso de verano. La pregunta es, ¿les gustaría venir con nosotros este año? —Dijo Meiko con voz clara, manteniendo la formalidad mientras les sonreía a Lily, Gumi y Miku.

—Mientras ese par de imbéciles no haga nada raro, no tendré problemas en ir. —Dijo con tono cortante Lily.

—Ustedes dos no harán nada, ¿verdad? —La castaña giró la cabeza para mirar a ambos chicos, que estaban a su lado, estos se tensaron al sentir su amenazante y voz y asintieron negativamente con la cabeza.

—¡Entonces denlo por hecho! —Exclamó Miku con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tras el suceso escandaloso y confuso los estudiantes de Kisetsu siguieron sus rutinas, hablando de vez en cuando de lo que creían que era real y actuado en aquellos rumores. En un par de semanas a nadie le quedaban dudas de que las parejas del video estaban juntas, y es que estas no se molestaron en ocultarlo mucho. Miku y Luka en particular comenzaron a comer con Lily y Gumi, lo que hacía que todo fuese más notorio; la razón real para tal acción era que no podían usar la azotea por un tiempo.

Siguieron pasando las semanas y pronto llegó la época de florecimiento de los cerezos. Miku y Luka tenían la costumbre de asistir cada año a un parque para observarlos, y este año habían decidido invitar a Lily y Gumi. Como en el último tiempo se habían vuelto más cercanas la idea les pareció genial. Y así llegó el día. Gumi caminaba con prisa por las calles de un tranquilo vecindario, buscando la dirección de Lily. Al encontrarla paró en seco, suspiró y se arregló un poco. Estaba a punto de tocar indignada el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Dijo una figura masculina joven, pero claramente mayor que ella. —¿Eres amiga de Lily? —Preguntó trivialmente mientras se echaba unos mechones rubios hacia atrás.

—Soy su novia. —Dijo en un impulso, sin medir las posibles repercusiones.

—Eeeeh… —Dijo con poco asombro, luego avanzó hasta la pequeña puerta de entrada y se apoyó en ella. —Está en su cuarto jugando, creo…Yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, pero puedes pasar. —Agregó mientras se movía y abría la puerta para dejarla pasar.

No alcanzó a protestar, apenas se halló dentro de los terrenos de la rubia el que debía ser su hermano desapareció. Sólo le quedaba entrar, y así lo hizo. Avanzó con miedo pero pronto notó que no había nadie más en casa, solo estaba ella…y Lily. Sintió un calor en sus mejillas, una reacción obvia tras pensar en lo que podía suceder si ambas estaban solas. Luego de inspeccionar la vivienda, que no tenía nada fuera de lo normal, subió las escaleras. No le fue difícil adivinar cuál era el cuarto de Lily, ya que era el único que tenía la puerta entre abierta. Al asomarse la vio tendida con la cara sobre la almohada, estaba totalmente dormida.

—Así que después de todo lo olvidaste…. —Dijo recordando que a esta hora se suponía que estuviesen de camino al parque. —Lily…despierta…

La nombrada no se inmutó, Gumi repitió sus palabras un par de veces mientras la movía levemente. Tras varios intentos perdió la paciencia.

—¡Lily, levántate, vamos tarde! —Exclamó al tiempo que se sentaba al borde de la cama para moverla con más fuerza.

—¿Eh…? —Girándose perezosamente Lily comenzó a levantarse algo confundida, al toparse con la mirada de la peliverde se exaltó. —¡¿Gumi?! ¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?!

—Que haces tú aquí, se suponía que hoy iríamos a ver los cerezos con Miku y Luka…

—¿Era hoy? —Dijo confundida mientras se arreglaba el cabello con las manos.

—Sí, así que date prisa y viste…te… —Gumi, que había bajado la mirada sin querer, completó su frase apenas al ver que la rubia llevaba pantaletas a modo de prenda para dormir.

—Ah… —Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Lily al notar que Gumi la miraba atontada. —Yo…m-me vestiré enseguida…lo siento… —Dijo con torpeza, luego intentó moverse para buscar su ropa, pero como la peliverde no se movía no pudo hacer nada.

—I-Idiota… —Susurró apartando su mirada hacia la pared que tenía en frente.

—Lo siento, pensé que era mañana…pero aún podemos llegar si nos ap- —Fue interrumpida por la brusca acción de Gumi, que se había girado para besarla.

—Ya no quiero ir… —Le su susurró cuando se separaron. —Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo… —La volvió a besar, esta vez con una intensidad similar a la vez en el escenario. —Y…ya sabes…

—¿Eh? —Lily no terminaba de entender el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, miró hacia abajo por un momento y vio que Gumi se estaba desabrochando un par de botones de su blusa, exponiendo así sus senos y un brasier de encajes blanco. —¡E-Espera! No estarás pensando en que tú y yo…

—Estoy pensándolo. —Le dijo Gumi antes de besarla otra vez, se separó y agregó—Quiero que lo hagamos…Quiero que me toques, Lily.

—¡I-Imposible! Y-yo no sé de esas cosas y…y aún es muy pronto, ¿no crees? —Lily intentó retirar una de sus manos del pecho de Gumi; no supo en que momento esta había llegado allí, pero falló al intentar sacarla.

—¿No quieres? —Le preguntó la peliverde mirándola lastimosamente.

—N-no…¡es solo que y-! —Otra vez fue interrumpida, esta vez no opuso resistencia alguna.

Cuando la intensidad del beso las obligó a separarse Lily tomó a Gumi por los brazos y la dirigió por entero hacia la cama. Esta terminó quedando sobre ella por un error de cálculos en sus movimientos, sin importarle demasiado se apresuró a besarla otra vez. Pasados unos minutos la rubia se aventuró a posar voluntariamente sus manos en los senos de la peliverde, acariciándolos sobre el brasier. Los gemidos no tardaron en salir de su boca, interrumpiendo a veces los apasionados besos que se daban ahora. Comenzaron a moverse en busca de la posición más cómoda para Lily, que se estaba mostrando cada vez más activa en su plan de tocar, abrazar y sentir a Gumi. Al final las posiciones se invirtieron, quedando está bajo la rubia. Siguieron besándose sin atreverse a acelerar demasiado las cosas, no querían incomodar a la otra.

Lily decidió terminar de desabotonarle la blusa a Gumi para poder tocarla con más libertad. Minutos después el brasier comenzó a estorbar…al igual que la falda que llevaba…y las medias, y al final: la ropa interior. A estas alturas los besos iban dirigidos a todas las partes de la peliverde. En medio de todo el recorrido que estaba haciendo por su cuerpo, Lily fue interrumpida por un leve "Lámelos…". La pasión le hizo sacar valor de alguna parte para poder inclinar su boca hasta las zonas que requerían su atención con prioridad; mientras completaba la petición de la peliverde pensó que esta parecía estar bastante dispuesta a señalarle las partes donde necesitaba "cariño extra". Así fueron pasando los minutos hasta que la rubia terminó hundiendo sus dedos en Gumi sin saber realmente como había llegado allí. Esta no pareció muy incómoda, ya estaba demasiada perdida en la excitación como para sentir algo. Cuando terminaron Lily la incorporó para poder abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello. Luego ambas cayeron cansadas. La calma tras aquel tormentoso acontecimiento fue rota por el sonido del celular de Gumi; no se molestó en contestar. Pero el celular volvió a sonar una y otra vez, cuando Lily lo tomó su cara hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

—Ahm, Gumi… —Susurró con calma mientras sentía como la nombrada se apegaba más a ella en un abrazo. —Tienes más de diez llamada perdidas de Miku.

—¿Bromeas? —Lily le alcanzó su celular. —¡Oh, dios, es cierto! Tengo que llamarla.

En el parque, Miku seguía mirando con preocupación su teléfono, esperando que el hecho de que Gumi no le contestase no se debiera a nada malo. Luka, que estaba acostada con la cabeza apoyada lateralmente en las piernas de Miku, suspiró mientras veía como una infinidad de ramas de cerezo se mecían con el viento.

—Te estás preocupando demasiado. —Le dijo con calma. —De seguro la perezosa de Lily se ha retrasado…

—Pero… —Antes de completar su frase su celular sonó. —¡Ah, es ella!

—M-Miku, lo siento…no podré…no podremos ir a ver los cerezos con ustedes, lo siento mucho. —Dijo una nerviosa Gumi a través del aparato, intentando que el cansancio no se reflejara en su voz.

—Oh, está bien, no importa, pero…¿Qué ha pasado? Suenas cansada…¿todo está bien?

—¡S-Sí! Solo corrí a casa de Lily…para recordárselo…pero ella... —Hizo una pausa mientras intentaba adivinar lo que Lily le estaba diciendo. —Pero ella se enfermó, quiero decir…sufrió una crisis alérgica, la primavera le ha afectado mucho.

—Oh, ya veo…Espero que se reponga pronto, ¡cuídala bien, nos vemos en la escuela! —Dijo concluyendo la conversación.

—Suena a que Gumi está bien. —Volvió a murmurar Luka con cierta somnolencia.

—Sí, no podrá venir porque Lily sufrió una crisis alérgica. Pobre Gumi, incluso sonaba cansada por haber tenido que correr a casa de Lily…

—¿Y por qué iba a correr? ¿Qué cambiaría con eso? —Preguntó Luka con una ceja alzada.

—¿Porque quería llegar pronto aquí? —Se atrevió a proponer Miku, que no entendía a donde quería llegar su novia con esas preguntas.

—Si Lily lo olvidó, el llegar antes a su casa no la hará más veloz en preparase… —Hizo una pausa para enderezarse y mirar a Miku. —Fue la misma Gumi quien nos dijo eso, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Uhm…—La peliaqua asintió. —¿Entonces? ¿Crees que no me contestó porque lo estaban haciendo? —Le preguntó al ver la expresión que tenía la pelirrosa, esta se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

—Uhm…no, no lo creo, después de todo estamos hablando de Lily. —Sentenció antes de volver a su posición inicial. —De seguro se enteró de su crisis alérgica antes de llegar a su casa y corrió para ver qué tan mal estaba…

—Suena como algo que haría Gumi. —Concluyó Miku al tiempo que dirigía una de sus manos hacia el cabello de Luka para acariciarlo.

* * *

 _ **Nos leemos pronto en el "Summer Box"~**_


End file.
